Guns
Guns are interactive objects and weapons in the game Star Bunny. Guns are used by the bunny to defend the spaceship against enemies and, with the exception of the basic gun, all guns are unlocked upon being bought for a certain amount of points. Below is a list of all guns. Basic gun Appearance The basic gun consists of a wide, horizontal cylindrical piece with a smaller rectangular piece attached to it placed vertically at the back. Both pieces are predominantly bright red with the vertical piece have a small purple section on it placed close to where it connects to the cylinder. The front of the cylinder is yellow with a purple circle placed in the middle of it and a small circular bump of a matching yellow colour placed near the back of the cylinder. Game information The basic gun is the player's default weapon which is unlocked at the start of the game. It fires a single bright green and white bullet upon use and can fire as fast as the player can click. The time it takes a bullet to hit its target is relatively quick with the space between the bullet leaving the gun to hitting its target being almost impossible to follow. The basic gun is the required gun in the first weapon level of Bloom hill. File:Usagi_using_basic_gun.png|A bullet coming out of the basic gun File:Basic_gun_bullet_contact.png|A bullet from the basic gun making contact with an enemy Rapid-fire gun Appearance The rapid-fire gun consist of an oval shaped piece with a flat front and a tapering back with two vertical bars attached to the bottom of it. The front of the oval shaped piece is grey with three short tube-like openings of a matching shade placed on it. The rest of the oval piece is dark blue with two bright yellow raised ridges placed near the middle. The vertical bars attached to the oval piece are placed near the back in front of each other with a space between. The foremost bar is grey and slightly shorter than the other bar which is blue with a small grey section near where it connects to the upper piece. Game information The rapid-fire gun sells for 10 star points and is able to fire a continuous stream of bullets upon use. When in use, a small blue and white orb appears near the front of the rapid-fire gun which breaks into smaller pieces to be quickly replaced by another orb with the bullets around the player's cursor being a slightly spherical diamond shape, the same colour as the orb around the gun but a darker shade of light blue, varying in shape, and moving around the cursor's area in a circle. Due to the rapid-fire gun granting a continuous flow of bullets upon use, it is easier to get a hit combo as the shots that do not hit enemies do not end the combo compared to other guns though the rapid-fire gun can easily run out of ammo. The rapid-fire gun is the required gun for second weapon level of Bloom hill. File:Usagi-chan_with_rapid-fire_gun.png|The bunny holding the rapid-fire gun File:Rapid-fire_gun_in_use.png|The rapid-fire gun in use File:Rapid-fire_guns_bullets.png|The rapid-fire gun's bullets Multi-shot gun Appearance Game information The mulit-shot gun sells for 50 star points. File:Multi-shot_gun_fire_sprite_progression.png|The multi-shot gun in use and the progression of its bullets File:Multi-shot_gun_bullets.png|The bullets of the multi-shot gun upon contact with an enemy File:Carrot_gun_of_Usagi-chan.png|The multi-shot gun held by the bunny Buzzsaw gun Appearance Game information The buzzsaw gun sells for 100 star points. File:Buzzsaw_gun_held.png|The bunny holding the buzzsaw gun File:Buzzsaw.png|The projectile fired by the buzzsaw gun Rocket gun Appearance Game information The rocket gun sells for 150 star points. File:Rocket_guns_rocket.png|The projectile fired by the rocket gun File:Rocekt_gun_held.png|The rocket gun being held by the bunny Bomb gun Appearance Game information The bomb gun sells for 250 star points. File:Bomb_gun_held.png|The bunny holding the bomb gun File:Bunny_bomb_gun.png|The bunny facing forward and holding the bomb gun Slime gun Appearance Game information The slime gun sells for 300 star points. File:Slime_gun_held.png|The bunny holding the slime gun File:Small_slime_orb.png|A small sized slime gun projectile File:Large_slime_orb.png|A large sized slime gun projectile Black hole gun Appearance Game information The black hole gun sells for 500 star points. Flame thrower gun Appearance Game information The flame thrower gun sells for 400 star points. Homing gun Appearance Game information The homing gun sells for 1000 star points. Category:Interactive objects Category:Star Bunny Category:Lists Category:Weapons